Chest-to-Chest
by AriZonia1
Summary: It was supposed to be a calm winter night as the snow fell.
**The "second" entry to Ginta and I's "Murder Month"! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dark and cold night at the Smash Mansion. Typical fair during the winter, especially December. Magnus was outside with Dunban as snow gently fell around them. He wasn't very fond of the weather, but he really couldn't say 'no' to his companion being very open and loving with him during this time of year.

The two had wandered out to the main courtyard. Dunban usually comes here to admire the fountain but it froze during the last storm. The pipes probably froze too but that wasn't his concern. He still admired the structure as he buried his face in the scarf around his neck. The bench they were on was just as cold as the air around them.

Magnus smiled as the other leaned on him contently. "You're very cheery today."

Sadly the peace didn't stay for long as the wind suddenly picked up. It was sudden and all the snow around them started getting kicked up making it hard to see. Through the sudden flurry the mercenary couldn't see anything but a faint pair of lights coming towards them. Magnus stood up protectively and went to block something he saw coming their way and yelped in surprise as something jabbed into his arm.

Dunban stood up as his companion recoiled. Without much forethought he lept into the air and used Tempest Kick to counteract the wind around them and hopefully clear away some of the snow. It worked for the most part as it revealed two girls. The one that had been controlling the wind originally was taken by surprise by her power being reversed. The other with the weapon had flown out of way and gripped her weapon tight. Her spear was much more defined and its blade was almost barbed.

The two figured that it would be impossible to try and take on the mysterious duo on their own. Dunban grabbed Magnus' hand and started running towards the back entrance to the manor. The darker haired girl growled knowing how easy it would be to lose the two in the Mansion she reeled back once more and threw her weapon towards them, hoping to hit. It was not the case as her aim was off due to her anger clouding her accuracy.

Dunban flinched seeing the spear fly past him and break through the glass of the doors into the Mansion. Before he could react though the wind picked up again from the red haired girl. Snow blew everywhere around him and Magnus and some was even flying inside through the hole in the glass pane. Suddenly the Homs felt something slice against his cheek. His skin tore open from the tip of the demon's spear and blood began to gush from the wound.

Magnus growled loudly as he could hardly see what was going on through the blowing snow. Protectively he grabbed his companion and hugged him close to his chest. He backed away from where he believed her to be, even if it meant getting farther from the door. Dunban's hand squeezed his shoulder tightly out of instinct. At least, that's what he thought before he realized that it was the wrong hand. Holding his companion close he turned around but didn't see anyone there behind him. It was as if he imagined it.

The mercenary didn't have time to think it over though as the demon behind him moved backward. She ordered her friend to stop the wind so her weapon wouldn't be affected. Seeing the powder stop flying haphazardly she aims her spear and launches it right at Magnus. It pierced right through his chest before he even had a chance to react to the wind dying down.

Due to the sudden impact of the sharp object piercing through him the mercenary ended up collapsing with Dunban still in his arms. He didn't even know how far the spear went in him but he knew that something wasn't right. Clutching the other tightly he asked him if he was hurt, but didn't receive a response.

The demon girl growled seeing how Magnus still paid more attention to his companion than her. She didn't have time though to confirm that either one of them was dead or about to die as footsteps

clamored

down the hall. Someone heard her break the glass and it was about time she and her friend left. Quickly she flew down to extract her weapon from the mercenary's back. She was going to need that. Carelessly she ripped it out, opening the wound she caused even more.

Cloud and Kamui rushed out onto the courtyard, not caring about the broken glass around them. Just barely they caught a glimpse of the demon child and her friend as they regrouped. Not even getting a chance to speak or attack, the duo watched the girls disappear in a sudden flurry of snow.

Surveying the area, Cloud's gaze eventually settled on Magnus on Dunban not far away. The snow around them was completely saturated scarlet and mahogany. Slowly the two men were getting covered with a dusting of fresh snow. The Ex-SOLDIER walked over to them to figure out what had happened. It was almost useless though, Magnus was just barely holding on, using the last of his strength to keep a firm hold on Dunban. The Homs on the other hand was already dead, the spear pierced his heart and when the demon removed the weapon, it just made it worse than it already was.

Cloud shouted at Kamui to go inside and grab anyone capable of helping. He preferred Master Hand, but really the situation was dire enough that anyone with revival or healing capabilities would do. If only he could have actually taken care of the two girls before they disappeared...


End file.
